


Dream Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han hated admitting that he was wrong, and at the end of the day, he never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

“Sorry, we are out of single rooms. You either share or get out of my motel,” said the receptionist and slammed a key onto the dirty counter.

Han had tried to argue with her, saying that she could surely convince somebody else to share rooms or free at least one room and let Han sleep on the floor while Luke sleeps on the bed, but the receptionist wasn’t having any of it. Luke was the one who took the offer and the key, paying 400 credits for the room and nodding at Han to join him on the way upstairs.

Han was regretting the deal he had made with Leia to leave his Falcon behind for the mission. Having an unrecognizable ship was necessary, but the ranger ships barely fit a pilot and some luggage. He wasn’t quite sure what he had expected, coming to the only nearby motel in the middle of tourism season, but he still had his doubts about sharing a bed with Luke. After all, the boy had only just realized that wait, he is not as straight as he had thought. They had only exchanged kisses before and Han felt like he was corrupting him. Han hated admitting that he was wrong about anything, and now he had been wrong about this motel and possibly about sharing a room with Luke.

While Han was regretting every choice he had made in the past 5 months, Luke unlocked the door to what would be their home for the next three days. It was a simple room, a holoplayer on one wall, a large window with heavy blinds pulled halfway over it, a bathroom and a large bed pushed against the wall against the holoplayer. Luke threw his bag on the floor, faceplanting straight onto the soft-looking bed.

“You sure you want to share?” Han asked him as he pulled the door shut behind him, setting his bag down next to Luke’s. Luke sat up on the bed.

“Yeah, sure,” he smiled, still softly bouncing up and down, enjoying the promise of a soft, warm bed and a soft, warm body beside him after spending a day in an awfully uncomfortable pilot seat. Han still had his doubts but he nodded, sitting down next to Luke. They got rid of most of their clothes and boots, leaving Han in his pants and Luke in a simple tunic. Was he even wearing leggings under it? Han wasn’t quite sure. Whatever he was wearing, Han’s worries faded away when he laid down next to Luke on the bed, arms wrapped around each other.

The suns were already setting and it was getting dark fast, the local news running on the holoplayer soon being the only source of light in the room. The blue glow illuminated Luke’s face, making him look radiant in the dim room. Luke was trying to concentrate on the report, but Han was staring at him, making it hard to stay undistracted. He finally gave in, turning to face Han on the bed.

“Not that bad anymore, huh?” he smiled, making Han all warm inside. “Look, I know you are nervous about this, I can feel it. But I’m cool with everything you offer me, okay?”  
Han nodded, silently cursing himself for forgetting about Luke’s force-mojo. 

“Just cuddles for now?” he asked, pulling himself closer to Luke.

Luke hummed a “mhm” and turned the holoplayer off, leaving only himself and Han in the room, laying in the soft starlight in eachothers arms, enjoying the moment of peace and closeness. Han planted a small kiss on Luke’s lips that Luke soon deepened, smiling to himself. Han’s slow kisses always made Luke forget everything around him but the warm body pressed close against him, his hands tangled in Han’s short hair and Han running his hands through Luke’s longer hair, the heartbeat against his chest and Han’s not-so-silent breathing.

Han hated admitting that he was wrong, and at the end of the day, he never was.

**Author's Note:**

> May get a smutty sequel ayy


End file.
